


Badass

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Draco Malfoy and Jim Moriarty, trying to figure out who's more badass, In Stark tower. Heh. >:D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass

Pepper cradles the phone between her shoulder and her ear. “Yes, they’re . . . secure.”

She glances over to the table and frowns.

“Pepper!” Tony hollers from his seat gleefully, wearing only his underwear and his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt. “Come play!”

She just raises an eyebrow and turns back to the phone. “We’ll clear the helipad for you.”

At the table, the thin man in his thirties is down to his white dress shirt and black trousers, leaning back in his chair and scowling at the brown-haired man he is handcuffed to, who is wearing nothing but a lovely grey silk tie and a smile.

“This is ridiculous.”

“Quit your whining, Blondie. You’ve still got your pants,” Tony points out.

“I’m head of the most powerful pureblood magical family in the world, and I’m here being tortured by a mad Irishman and a bantering American,” he retorts.

“Oh, big deal!” his companion answers with exaggerated vowels, rolling his eyes. He leans in conspiratorially and whispers, “ _I’m_ a _spider_.”

Pepper sighs into the phone. “You know, the sooner you get here, the better, Mycroft. I’ll owe you one.”

“Yeah, well, let’s not forget who caught you, Bugshit,” Tony counters. “Who was that, again? Oh, right. _Me_.”

The sound of the cards being shuffled gets their attention and they look over to a fully-clothed Natasha.

“Boys. You gonna ante up or should I go get a ruler?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
